


Hard Headed

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [31]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sorry Ed, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, not even the library is safe apparently, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Ed is just trying to do some research when his bad luck strikes again.





	Hard Headed

**Author's Note:**

> You’d think that it would be pretty hard to give Ed a concussion since he’s been practicing with Winry’s wrench. Enjoy!

The funny thing was, it was just a freak accident; nothing compared to the usual dangers that they face. Ed had been rummaging through some of the books on the top shelf of the library, cursing the librarian who put them up there-when there was a sudden crash and a bang, followed by a loud thump.

Al came sprinting around the corner only to find his older brother lying dazed on the floor, surrounded by a pile of books. “Ed! Are you alright?”

Wincing at the sound of Al’s voice, Ed sits up gingerly. “Yeah, I’m okay.” His head is throbbing, and he’s a bit dizzy, but that’s nothing compared to the humiliation of what just happened. “Do you mind cleaning this up? I just remembered that I was supposed to meet with Mustang an hour ago.”

“Brother, you came here specifically so you could avoid meeting with him,” Al points out.

“Yeah, well, it occurred to me that getting fired would be pretty inconvenient, so I’m going to head over there now,” Ed explained, rubbing at the sore spot on his head and blinking a few times to clear the spots that stubbornly refuse to leave his vision. “You stay here and keep researching. Hopefully I’ll be back soon.”

“I wouldn’t count on it, brother,” Al replies, chuckling softly. “See you later!”

Fortunately the library is located right next to the building where all the military offices are located, so it doesn’t take very long for Ed to arrive at Mustang’s office. He’s still dizzy and there’s a sour taste in his mouth, but it’s probably nothing. He knocks on the door and gets a response almost immediately.

“Come in,” says Hawkeye. Ed lets himself in as instructed. “The colonel has been waiting for you,” she says sternly upon seeing that it’s Ed. He nods at her and brushes past her desk into Mustang’s office.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Mustang says by way of greeting. “Your paperwork from your mission is a mess. You need to completely redo all of it.”

Ed’s head is really starting to hurt and the last thing he wants to do is busywork when he could be researching the stone, but as stubborn as he is, he does know when he’s pushing his limits. He settles for a token complaint and gets to work.

Working is easier said than done, though. His entire skull aches and he’s immensely dizzy and disoriented; the letters on the page seem to swim in front of him. When he goes to sign something, he can’t seem keep to keep his hand steady and his writing is all over the place.

“Focus, Fullmetal!” Roy chides. “I’m not above making you do this over a third time if you can’t get it right.”

Ed would love to make a snippy remark in reply, but he’s too busy swallowing convulsively in order to keep his stomach in its place. A wave of nausea has swept over him, making it impossible to focus. He needs to get out of here before he makes a scene.

“Bathroom?” he croaks desperately.

“Not until you’ve managed to make some headway on your work. I’ve had enough of your slacking on the job-”

He’s cut off by a loud retch from Ed. Before the teen can even try to get out of there, he’s doubling over at his desk with a gag. Puke splatters all over the desk.

“What the hell?”

The only answer he gets is another gag; apparently Ed isn’t finished emptying his stomach. After throwing up a few more times, Ed finally straightens up, clutching his head. “Ow,” he mutters.

Mustang had looked rather alarmed at first, but now he seems to have caught on. “Hawkeye, please contact the infirmary. The brat somehow gave himself a concussion."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos.


End file.
